CinderQuatre
by ShadeAngel
Summary: A strange version of Cinderella staring Quatre as Cinderella and Trowa as our prince. Others will make special appearences aswell. YAOI obviously.... Did I mention Heero's one of the mice?
1. Chapter 1

CinderQuatre

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did but what can we do? Gundam Wing has so much more yaoi potential.

Warning: shounen ai, twisted version of one of my fav. Fairytales, OOC, 

Summary: A twisted version of Cinderella with Quatre staring in the place of Cinderella and Trowa instead of our prince. 

~*~*~

"Quatre! Get the door!"

The blonde sighed as he wiped his hands on already filthy trousers. He'd been in the middle of dusting every figurine, plaque, picture frame and fixture the Winner House possessed. The door just happened to be at the opposite side of the house which meant a wild dash, else the visitor leave thinking the house was empty.

And as he raced through the halls he wondered bitterly why one of the girls couldn't have done this. They were taking music lessons and the music room just happened to be on the same side of the house as the door. But of course that would mean doing something for themselves. Heaven forbid they should chip a nail.

Quatre wiped at his grimy face, hoping he didn't look too filthy. It was one thing to look this way around his stepmother and stepsisters, but quite another when around others. He was the only son of Duke Raymond Winner. He had been taught to always look presentable in the company of guests. Of course, he'd been taught many things as a child, which now seemed useless. He'd never have great parties, visit dignitaries or court some nobles daughter (not that he really wanted to - but that wasn't the point!) These things that had seemed to roll out before him had been snatched away from him the moment his father had dies, and Lady Une left with running of all Winner affairs. At the age of nine, Quatre had been made a slave in a household, which should have rightfully been his. 

The echoing knock came again, this time more insistent, causing little Quatre to nearly trip over his own feet. He was flushed and out of breath by the time he answered the door. A much-irritated Oriental youth stood rigidly at the door, garbed in the uniform of the royal messenger. The young man's brows lifted slightly at Quatre's state, but made no comment.

Instead, he thrust a small letter at the blonde, which held the royal seal. "Give this to the Lord or Lady of the house," he said briskly before turning and heading towards his mount.

Quatre took off again, still not rested from his prior exertions. He knew better than to delay in giving Lady Une a letter from the palace. She may pile chores on him, or worse, lapse into that mood which he'd secretly taken to calling "Colonel mode." That was never a pleasant situation. While she could almost be kind normally, she was a tyrant as the colonel. 

No, Quatre would much rather keep his head attached to his body for the time being. 

So he knocked softly on the door and didn't enter until he'd heard the almost whisper of her consent. Une was sitting at her vanity table, humming softly as she brushed out her hair. Quatre had always noticed she did and awful lot of this. You'd think the womans hair would have started to fall out by now, but it seemed just as thick and beautiful as ever.

She turned to him a sickeningly sweet - not to mention fake - smile gracing her lips. "Yes my dear Quatre?" 

Oh, like she really thought of him as 'her dear'. Not bloody likely. He smiled anyway and handed her the letter which she opened greedily. Une liked to pretend everything was perfect. Like she was still as young as she had once been, that her daughters were perfect little copies of herself when in fact one despised her and the other was too empty headed to match her mothers cunning. She liked to pretend that Quatre was perfectly grateful, willing to 'help out around the manor'. And all three allowed this, afraid of the slowly aging woman. If you went along with things she was at least tolerable.

Quatre nearly jumped as Une gave an excited squeal so unlike her usually calm demeanor and hitched her heavy skirts and left the room at a run. The blonde followed., curious at her mood and behaviour. He met her in the music room, Dorothy and Relena both crowded around her.

"The prince is having a ball!" she exclaimed breathlessly, waving the letter about in the air. "It says here the prince must choose a bride by midnight, else the throne be passed to his sister. Every eligible maiden in the land is invited. One of you must charm his highness."

Quatre saw Dorothy's face fall and Relena brighten. He knew of Dorothy's secret wish to become a scholar. She'd been studying for years, hardly leaving the library, she not doubt thought this new scheme to get either girls married was yet another dent in her plans.

Relena on the other hand was all for getting married. She followed around the young men in the village almost to the point of stalking. Unlike her sister, Relena's only wish was to have a ring on her finger and money in her coin pouch. God help all those who tried to stop her from getting what she wanted.

Of course the girls choice in men was rather strange considering how she coveted matrimony. In stead of foolish romantics, she looked to the dark, dangerous soldier type. The ones who would sooner kill themselves than having such a trollop gracing their homes. No one wanted children who had been mothered by Relena, not when her behavior could very well be inherited.

Two such very different girls living in the same home and only one enjoying it.

Dorothy crossed her arms and gave her mother a subtle glare, one the woman wasn't likely to notice in her excitement. Relena just giggled, no doubt picturing herself queen with some dark, handsome man at her side. The girl read too many trashy romance novels. She was delusional.

Quatre doubted either would be chosen. Dorothy would purposely intimidate the prince with her intalect and Relena would just plain annoy the prince into a stupor. Well, Quatre wouldn't admit that out loud, but it was true.

Une had an almost feral gleam in her eyes. "Come girls, we must prepare."

"The balls not for another week, mother," Dorothy complained, seeing that they were about to spend hours sifting though their wardrobes.

"Exactly. That gives us very little time to plan. You must be at your very best by Saturday evening, or the prince's eye will pass you by. Royalty sees many extraordinary things. You must out-splendor the best of them." She swept past Quatre on her way out, not even sparing the boy a glance.

He threw a sympathetic glance at Dorothy as she passed. The two had been close away from the watchful eyes of their mother, though Dorothy was more like a cousin to him than a sister. Sometimes they'd study together for hours, neither saying a word. It was the only escape from his dismal world.

His mood darkened a little more as he realized he'd be spending the next week mending, altering and cleaning clothes. There would be no time for recreation, no study or a stolen moment on his beloved violin. And all because Une had decided one of her daughter was going to catch the prince. 

With a sigh, he left to finish his dusting. He'd be called back from his chore soon enough.

"Quatre never get's to play," a small field mouse squeaked to her friend. The other mouse grunted and continued chewing on his sesame seed. She threw a glare at the Prussian eyed mouse. "Don't you ever say anything, Heero? I've known you for to years now and you only speak in a funny language and I don't think what you're saying is very nice."

The dark brown mouse only leveled her with a look and turned back to his seed. Hilde sighed and scampered back into the walls, happy to hear the squeaks of other mice. Being alone with Heero for a long period of time always made her lonely. The foreign mouse hardly spoke, but always seemed to be able to understand. And he was a damn fine looker, too. It was a waste that such pretty eyes were attached to such an unapproachable mouse.

Oh well, there were other fish in the seas, as the humans said.

~TBC~

Shade: I know this has most likely already been done before, but hell, it just popped into my head. Plus I haven't had a lot of ideas lately. I like it. Expect more twisted character roles. Did anyone expect to see Heero as a mouse? I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

CinderQuatre   
Part 2 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did but what can we do? Gundam Wing has so much more yaoi potential.   
Warning: shounen ai, a weird version of one of my fav. Fairytales, OOC,   
Summary: A strange version of Cinderella with Quatre staring in the place of Cinderella and Trowa instead of our prince. 

~*~*~ 

Trowa glared at his father, cat-green eyes narrowed into mere slits. "You can't make me do this. 

His father shook his head. "This is for your own good. Trowa, I want to see you happy. You need someone who can keep you from being lonely, from shutting yourself off from the world." 

"Throwing a group of giggling ninnies out to catch royalty is going to get me happiness?" Trowa growled, furry blazing in emerald depths. "Not bloody likely! Those that are actually interesting will have been forced into coming. You know how much I hate having girls flung at me. Couldn't you just let me live my own life and fall in love with whom ever I choose?" 

It was to no avail. Zechs Marquis was a very stubborn man and once he decided something nothing short of torture would convince him to do other wise. So, Trowa just stalked away angrily, without a word to the man perched on the throne. He didn't see the blonde mans shoulders slim, nor the lone figure that stepped from the shadows. 

Trieze Khushrenada, chief advisor, stepped over and wrapped his arms around his king in what was definitely not a platonic embrace. Zechs turned into the other mans arms and clutched at him almost desperately. 

"I'm doing to same thing my father did. I'm forcing my son into something he doesn't want," the king whispered almost too softly for Trieze to hear. 

"You have well meaning," the ginger haired adviser soothed. "You really do wish for Trowa to be happy. Besides, if it hadn't have been for your fathers pushing you never would have met me at that party on that night." 

The blonde smiled at the memory as he pulled away. "How beautiful you looked, sitting by yourself surrounded by roses. I couldn't have stopped my feet from walking towards you if they had have been weighed down by lead." 

"And I was just as smitten with you," Trieze returned with a chuckle. "You looked lonely walking through the garden without a companion, stars reflected in your hair. I'd been watching you for hours that night and finally slipped away as I'd given up hope of ever having you. You were the crown prince and I was barely a noble." 

Zechs sighed and stood from his throw, happy that he was bless with a lover such as Trieze. He'd have broke down years ago if it hadn't been for Trieze's love and support, and now he was doing exactly to his son as his father had done to him. 

Not that either Trowa or Catherine were his biological children, though the entire population would state other wise. It had once been custom for the king never to wed, but to bed many women and bring those children that were born to the palace as could-be heirs. After his father had died the elders had started to pester him into a wedding he didn't much want. Finding this long dead tradition had been his savior. 

No scandalous coming out. No listening to maidens squabbling over who would be queen. No wife, or worse, the forced sleeping arrangements that would come with marrying a woman. 

So, Catherine and Trowa weren't really his, but the children of two entertainers who had died tragically in a fire when Cathy was three and Trowa a mere babe. Their history would sometimes show itself in the for of Trowa's acrobatic skills and Catherine's uncanny aim with the dagger. 

He sighed again, shaking his head. He shouldn't be pressuring Trowa into this, even if the boy wasn't his actual son. He should understand, not trying to force Trowa into this ball because the council was starting in on him. He was king and his word was followed no matter what. But no, he'd convinced himself that this would be good for his brooding son. Make him more social; maybe actually find himself a queen... 

It was hopeless. 

He'd just totally ruined things between he and Trowa. Everyone knew perfectly well that Trowa had no interest what so ever in the crown or the marriage that may have to come with it. It was Catherine who had the makings of a ruler, only Zechs was trying to force his son into the position no matter how impossible a task it was. 

"We'll have to go through with this." he said resignedly. "Either Trowa will choose someone he doesn't love or even like, or the thrown will go to Cathy." 

Trieze placed his hand on the blondes shoulder. "This could work out for the better," he comforted. "We both know Cathy would make a better ruler. Trowa's too anti-social. Being king means council meetings and fawning courtiers. That boy would go insane within a week of that." 

Zechs nodded and started towards the door. There were so many things to be taken care of and not much time to do it in.   
  
  
  


"I cannot believe he's doing this," Trowa raged to his sister as he paced across the small study. "He can't make me choose a bride just like that!" I mean he's sent an invitation to all eligible women. Do you know how many desperate girls there are in this kingdom? I'm going to have hundreds of ninnies and spinsters throwing themselves at me come Saturday evening!" 

Catherine looked on, pale blue eyes showing amusement. "You could always hide out in the garden the entire night. I heard that's what father used to do when he was younger. It's rumor that that's how he met Trieze." 

Trowa snorted at his sister. "You listen to too much servants gossip, Cath." 

Red-gold eyebrows shot up. "Really? At least I talk to people. You'd be surprised at the things you can learn simply by meeting someone new. You know, some of the servants think father and Trieze are lovers and that's why he never married." 

He nodded at his sister. "I'd assumed the same myself. I'm perfectly capable of figuring things out myself. Iu don't need to hear it from a bunch of gossip mongers." 

Catherine laughed. "Someday there's going to be someone that changes your mind on that and you are not going to hate it." With that she stood and left the room, shoulders held regally. Catherine would make a true queen when the time came. 

She was still a real terror when it came to being a sister, of course. Cathy's favorite past time seemed to be forcing Trowa out of his little study. Of course the prince really did need to get out once in a while, but Trowa himself would never admit it to anyone other than himself. 

At this moment he was rather annoyed with her. She agreed with their father! How could she?! Catherine knew how much he hated large crowds, how uncomfortable he was when all eyes centred on him. Not to mention how much he hated having all those women flirting with him. Catherine, his dear sister, was the only person in the kingdom who knew his dirty little secret. 

Trowa liked boys. 

Just as surely as Zechs loved Trieze, Trowa found his attention drawn only to those of the same sex as he. Which meant this gathering would be for nothing. Catherine would get the crown and Trowa would live his life as he wished; in his library. 

It wasn't the over all out come that Trowa didn't like, it was the way it was to happen. He didn't believe for a second that this ball was really necessary. Zechs could just pronounce Cathy as heir and they could be done with all of this. 

Trowa shook his head and tuned back to the book that lay on his desk. He'd just have to live with things. There was no way he could stop this now that the invitations had been sent. 

TBC..... 

Shade: The next two chapters are already finished, but I hate typing things out. I try to make it a point to always type my fics instead of writing them out. Oh well, I'll just have to do it anyways…. 

I love 13x6, it's one of my favorite pairings along with 13x6x5. I had to put it in even if it meant a complicated reason as to how Catherine and Trowa came into being. Next chapter, I believe, introduces Duo and a little more insight onto Heero the mouse.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
